Elen/Supports
With Chad C Support *'Chad:' Sister! Wait! Hey wait, please! *'Elen:' ...? Me? *'Chad:' Yeah. Sorry I shouted... But I needed to ask you something. *'Elen:' Oh. I will help you if I can. *'Chad:' Okay, if I'm not wrong, one of these herbs is medicinal, right? You can make a vulnerary out of one of them. *'Elen:' Yes, it's this one. I'm surprised that you knew that one of them was medicinal. *'Chad:' Yeah, Father taught us at the orphanage I used to live in. *'Elen:' He's a good man. *'Chad:' Yeah, he sure is! Well I better go. I have to bring him this herb quickly. *'Elen:' Him? Is someone hurt? *'Chad:' Eh? Yeah, he's a traveler, and he got hit by a stray arrow. It's not a large wound, but the bleeding won't stop. *'Elen:' Wait, then my healing staff would work better than the herb. Can you show me to this traveler? *'Chad:' Really!? You would really help him out!? *'Elen:' Yes. *'Chad:' Gee, thanks! Then let's hurry! B Support *'Chad:' Miss Elen! *'Elen:' Hello, Chad. *'Chad:' Thanks for your help the other day. That traveler's now fully recovered, and he said that he was really grateful to you. *'Elen:' I just did what I should have. *'Chad:' What? No way! I never would have dreamed that there would be someone who would use an expensive healing staff on a commoner. *'Elen:' What? *'Chad:' Only those of the Elimine Church would treat commoners with healing staves. And even then, it would only be if the wound were severe enough to kill the victim or something. *'Elen:' ...Really? *'Chad:' Yeah. At least it was like that in the countryside of Lycia, where I used to live. But we have our own ways of treating wounds too, so most people know about medicinal herbs and stuff. ...We were all doing our best to survive until Bern invaded. *'Elen:' ...I...see. *'Chad:' Wha-? S-Sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad... *'Elen:' No...it's not your fault. It's just that...my... My country... started the war... *'Chad:' !? ...Miss Elen, are you...? *'Elen:' I...come from Bern. *'Chad:' !! ...... *Chad leaves* *'Elen:' Chad! Wait! ...Chad. A Support *'Elen:' ...Chad. *'Chad:' ! *'Elen:' Wait! Don't go! Please...listen to me. *'Chad:' ...... *'Elen:' It's my country that started the war. So I understand...if you have hostility toward me, a native of Bern... *'Chad:' ...... *'Elen:' But why? Why don't I see hate in your eyes, but sadness? *'Chad:' ! *'Elen:' Can you...tell me about it? I want to take at least some of the burden off of your heart... *'Chad:' ...... ...Father...the Father of our orphanage...he died. Bern's soldiers...they came one day. We had a little garden where we grew food. The soldiers...they trampled on it with their horses because... They said that it was in the way of their path. It was a tiny garden with really nothing more than roots, but... *'Elen:' So...Father tried to protect the garden? *'Chad:' Yeah... Even if all we had were roots...they were still food to us. *'Elen:' Chad, you can cry... If you're sad, you have to let it out. *'Chad:' ...I was the oldest of the orphans, so I couldn't be crying. The little kids, and my best friend Lugh... They were in shock after seeing Father get killed right in front of their eyes. It was my job to take care of them. I don't want to lose family any more... That's why I chose to fight. *'Elen:' You're strong. *'Chad:' My hatred towards Bern is my strength... The drive to avenge Father and to protect the other orphans... That was my purpose in life. I never had any hesitation at all! *'Elen:' Do you hesitate now? *'Chad:' ...To me, the people of Bern are all bastards. They're only thinking about themselves, and they don't give a damn about what happens to others as long as they get their profit! ...Or so I thought, until I met you. *'Elen:' Chad... I'm on your side. I, as an individual, and not as a person of Bern... I want to help you. Do you still hate me now...? *'Chad:' ...I don't know. *'Elen:' Then I'll stay at your side, Chad. I can't replace Father... But I can at least be someone there for you when you need to talk. *'Chad:' ...Have it your way! *'Elen:' Thank you, Chad. With Lugh C Support *'Lugh:' Sister! I got the medicine and sheets that you asked for. *'Elen:' Thank you, could you leave them there please? *'Lugh:' Yes. Well then, I have to get going. *'Elen:' Wait! *'Lugh:' ? Yes? *'Elen:' Are you an assistant to the transporter? *'Lugh:' No, I'm fighting as well. *'Elen:' What? A child like you...in battle? *'Lugh:' I may be still a kid, but I'm pretty handy with my magic, you know! *'Elen:' No, I wasn't doubting your ability... It's just that...children shouldn't be on the battlefield. *'Lugh:' I'm only 2 years younger than Master Roy, though. *'Elen:' Master Roy...well, he has no choice. But that's not the case for you. *'Lugh:' No, I'm no different. I have a reason to fight, too. *'Elen:' But...! *'Lugh:' Thanks for being concerned about me. But I'll be fine. Oh, I have to go! I'm in the middle of an errand. See you later, Sister! *Lugh leaves* *'Elen:' ...... B Support *'Elen:' Do you have a moment? *'Lugh:' Oh, the Sister from the other day! *'Elen:' I am Elen. *'Lugh:' I'm Lugh. *'Elen:' You're really fighting in the battlefield... Are you all right? Are you injured? *'Lugh:' I'm fine. I'm small, but I'm pretty fast. *'Elen:' Lugh... I'm still worried about sending such a small child like you into battle... *'Lugh:' Do I look so small? Well if I look at it, it's just as dangerous to send a lady like you into the battlefield. *'Elen:' That...may be true, but... *'Lugh:' That's right! So if you're ever in danger, I'll protect you. You can count on me! *'Elen:' All right, Lugh. But please don't do anything rash. A Support *'Lugh:' Miss Elen! *'Elen:' Lugh? What's wrong? *'Lugh:' I-I thought I saw an enemy near you, so... Phew... But I guess I was wrong. Thank goodness. *'Elen:' You were looking out for me? Thank you. *'Lugh:' Of course! I said I would protect you. *'Elen:' You have such a kind heart... I'm sure God would look favorably on you. *'Lugh:' ... When you smile like that, you look like a saint! *'Elen:' A saint? Me? *'Lugh:' Yes. I was also worried because you always seem to look a little sad. Well, I suppose it can't be helped in a time like this... But I feel so much better when you smile like that! *'Elen:' Lugh, I feel better when I see you smile as well. With Saul C Support *'Elen:' Are you Father Saul? I am Elen, a Sister of the Elimine Church in Bern. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. *'Saul:' Dear God... *'Elen:' Uh...Father Saul? *'Saul:' I must be blessed to be able to meet such a beautiful lady. And you are a follower of the Elimine Church as well! This must surely be fate. Please, let us meet this evening and we shall discuss the love of God in great depth. *'Elen:' Yes, I would love to. Shall we set up a time now? Any time would work for me... *'Saul:' ...... Are you serious? *'Elen:' You are going to talk about God's love, are you not? Why would I even think of refusing? *'Saul:' But... If you accept so easily, there's no...satisfaction. *'Elen:' Satisfaction? *'Saul:' Oh! Please, never mind. But Elen, are you sure? I am actually rather loose around women, and I may do something undesirable to you... *'Elen:' No, that will not happen. You are a priest. You will surely not do anything like that. *'Saul:' ...Er... I'm sorry, perhaps some other day. *'Elen:' Oh... I was looking forward to it... B Support *'Saul:' Why, hello, Elen. *'Elen:' Good day, Father Saul. It is good to see you safe. *'Saul:' ...You are so tense, so uptight! No, that will not do. You must relax your muscles a little. *'Elen:' ...Do you think so? *'Saul:' Yes. Those serving God must be more laid-back and be able to enjoy the finer things in life, like I am. *'Elen:' Yes... But... *'Saul:' I once knew a lady just like you. ...Well, she rejected me, but... Anyway, if you really wish to serve God, then you will see many, many things in this journey. Many things... Things that you would not believe. *'Elen:' Yes... *'Saul:' Life is all about experience. Now then, shall we get back to our little evening talk? This evening would be great. *'Elen:' Yes, I would love to hear you. *'Saul:' Then... *'Elen:' Then I shall invite the others as well. *'Saul:' ...Excuse me? The others? *'Elen:' Yes. If you're going to preach, then it would be that much better if there were more people listening. I'm sure Master Roy, Merlinus, and also Princess Guinevere would be interested. I shall go ask them if they have any plans tonight. *Elen leaves* *'Saul:' ...... Well... What to do? A Support *'Elen:' Father Saul... Why did you not come that night? Everyone was looking forward very much to your preaching... *'Saul:' Oh, um... My throat wasn't doing too well that day. We can do that some other time. *'Elen:' Yes. Father Saul, you are really a noble person. *'Saul:' ...Excuse me? Noble? *'Elen:' Yes. Usually, you appear to be an impious, improper womanizer. Hardly someone I would call a priest. *'Saul:' ...... *'Elen:' But I finally realized that there was a complicated reason to that. You were putting on a show to show how free the Elimine Church is. *'Saul:' Ah... I, uh...see. *'Elen:' Acting like that would naturally cause misunderstandings... Everyone thinks you're just a lazy man always chasing after women... *'Saul:' ...... *'Elen:' But you purposely walk that path for the benefit of the Church. I surely could not do the same. I sincerely respect you, Father Saul. *'Saul:' Er... Well, anyway, remember to relax once in a while, all right? *'Elen:' Yes, Father Saul. With Melady C Support *'Elen:' Lady Melady, are you not hurt? *'Melady:' No, Elen, I'm fine. *'Elen:' Oh, if you're going up front, then please take these vulneraries... *'Melady:' Elen, what's the matter? *'Elen:' What? *'Melady:' You seem to be more...helpful than usual. *'Elen:' N-No! By no means! *'Melady:' If you have something to say, then I'm willing to listen. *'Elen:' ...... *'Melady:' Well, I guess I can't force you... But since we are both serving Princess Guinevere, I would appreciate it if you told me. *'Elen:' I-I'm sorry... *'Melady:' Ah, well, I suppose I'll wait until you're ready. *Melady flies off* *'Elen:' I'm sorry, Lady Melady... B Support *'Elen:' Lady Melady! About the other day... *'Melady:' The other day? *'Elen:' Yes, you said that I was being more helpful than usual... *'Melady:' Oh, that. Are you ready to tell me what's on your mind? *'Elen:' Yes. Uh... It's just that...I wanted to apologize. *'Melady:' Apologize? For what? *'Elen:' When Princess Guinevere and I decided to go meet the Lycia Alliance, I didn't consult you at all. *'Melady:' ...... *'Elen:' I just wanted to apologize about that... I knew you had the deepest loyalty for Princess Guinevere, and still... *'Melady:' You just followed Princess Guinevere's orders, like we are supposed to. You have nothing to feel bad about. *'Elen:' But... *'Melady:' Elen, you mustn't always mull over the past like that, if you want to move forward. *'Elen:' Yes... A Support *'Melady:' Elen, you look a lot better now. *'Elen:' Yes, I feel like I relieved myself of a huge load after you were kind enough to listen to me. *'Melady:' Good. *'Elen:' But I'm no good, am I... I am the cleric, I am the one who is supposed to listen to you and relieve your stress...but... *'Melady:' Elen, didn't I tell you before that you mustn't mull over things like that? *'Elen:' Yes... *'Melady:' I'm actually grateful that you didn't tell me when you went off with the Princess. *'Elen:' Thankful...? *'Melady:' Of course. You protected Princess Guinevere for me while I was gone. *'Elen:' Lady Melady... *'Melady:' Let's continue to work together to help Princess Guinevere in the future. So no more feeling down over trivial matters, all right? *'Elen:' Yes. With Zeiss C Support *'Zeiss:' Elen! *'Elen:' Sir Zeiss!? *'Zeiss:' I knew I saw you in this army. *'Elen:' Yes, I will always be at Princess Guinevere's side... Sir Zeiss, did you join to help Lady Melady? *'Zeiss:' Of course that's part of it, but the main reason that I joined is to see the heart that Princess Guinevere has for Bern. *'Elen:' ? So you will be helping us as well? *'Zeiss:' Well, not entirely, but... Yeah, I guess you're right. *'Elen:' Thank you! You will be of great assistance. *'Zeiss:' Yeah, well, I suppose. *'Elen:' I'm sorry, I must be off... *'Zeiss:' All right, see you. B Support *'Elen:' Sir Zeiss! *'Zeiss:' Elen, what's the matter? *'Elen:' There was a man over there with an extremely menacing face... *'Zeiss:' What! Where!? Oh, him? ...Elen, that person is in our army. *'Elen:' What? Oh... I...I was so rude! *'Zeiss:' Did you scream or something? *'Elen:' *nods* *'Zeiss:' You're still scared of men? Well, I guess I can't blame you. It was years before you would speak to me normally like this! *'Elen:' I'm sorry... *'Zeiss:' No, it's all right. It's more like you. But could you stop calling me Sir? *'Elen:' Ah...I... *'Zeiss:' Okay okay, don't stress over it... Well then, see you. Just tell me if something happens. *'Elen:' ...... A Support *'Zeiss:' Elen! *'Elen:' Sir...Zeiss. *'Zeiss:' Here. *'Elen:' These flowers... *'Zeiss:' They're the same as the ones you were growing back in Bern, right? *'Elen:' ...... *'Zeiss:' I saw a bunch of them growing on the mountaintop the other day, so I picked a few because I thought you would like them... *'Elen:' ...... *'Zeiss:' Elen? What's wrong? Wait, are these the wrong flowers? *'Elen:' ...Why...? *'Zeiss:' Huh? *'Elen:' Why are you always so...good to me...? *'Zeiss:' Eh? Ah, er, well... Well, we come from the same town, and, uh... I don't know, it's just that I can't...leave you alone, you know? I want to stay by your side and protect you... Would that...not be all right? *'Elen:' No, I'm very glad... But I must stay by Princess Guinevere's side... *'Zeiss:' I know. I'm also a knight of Bern, so I'll protect the Princess with all my strength. So let's defend the Princess, and someday we can return to Bern together! *'Elen:' Yes. Thank you, Zeiss... Thank you... Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports